Forum:Confused about Sledge's Shotgun
Hey guys as everyone knows Sledge's shotgun is unique in many ways due to various aspects about it. For example 0.00 accuracy, knockback, and the burstcount. However because its unique does this mean that certain effects (skill tree, mods, etc) affect it differently than most other guns? Example number 1: Roland Skill Scattershot (Increases Shotgun Spread and Damage) This skill actually lowers the accuracy of shotguns by increasing the spread. However considering that Sledge's shotgun already is at 0.00 accuracy can the spread be opened still farther? Or is spread and accuracy mutually exclusive? And would this situation become even more convoluted if you include mods that increase shotgun accuracy? Like what happens? Do the stats like cancel each other out? Example number 2: Lilith Mind Games (Each Bullet has a chance to daze the enemy) One of my friends who uses a lvl 50 siren mentioned how guns with knockback like sledge's shotgun daze enemies more frequently than other weapons. Is this true? ---- Will Scattershot effect Sledge's Shotgun? Yes, spread will be effected. Does shooting guns with knockback like Sledge's Shotgun daze enemies more frequently when used with Mind Games? Yes and No. While knockback itself won't effect the chance to daze, the amount of bullets shot will. Therefore your friend is partially correct. However, this is only because some weapons actually fire multiple projectiles per shot (Look for x7 x12, etc in the damage field) and each bullet fired with the Mind Games effect has a 5-25% chance to daze. So, if your shotgun shoots 7 bullets you're more likely to daze an enemy. I'm not exactly sure on the math, but I'm certain the chance is higher. (It's the same as a high fire rate with SMGs) The same applies to any multiple shot weapon such as the Masher, Anarchy and others. However, the multiple shot weapons do have disadvantages. When fighting against enemies like the Crimson Lance your bullets will do less damage. This is because Crimson Lance have armor which reduces the damage of each projectile. This is why when fighting Crimson Lance you should use accurate one shot weapons which you can reliably aim at their head. --Doctorgray 22:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Lol i have LONG since given up on trying to shoot crimson lance with a shotgun. I hate defenders and superbad engineers. They have too much armor to my liking. Hence why I usually just incinerate them with wonderful Hellfire SMG. Sigh... sometimes i wonder what I would have done without my baby. (now all i need is to farm a good Atlas Orge with a scope and I am good to go grind in Old Haven until they stop spawning. ^^) Asianbboycall911 17:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::sledg's shotgun is so fun! i practically farm skagzilla with it just so i can watch him fly away dead, epic! love it..Toolazytomakeaaccount 18:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :asianboy I am not sure but i don't think the crimson lance stops spawning EVER -Casperk WAS HERE 19:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) They will always respawn, so they'll always be there. Kinda makes me feel bad for the Crimson Lance soldiers on Asianbboy's game... =p Tehgato 10:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC)